


Beautiful

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful, F/M, Hogwarts, Insecurity, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was beautiful. Extremely and utterly beautiful. Yet, she didn't know it. And it frustrated Ronald Billius Weasley to bits and pieces!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!!!! I decided that this fic would be the first one to go up on this account, mostly because I'm kinda obsessing over HP and re-reading all the books and the special features like The Tale Of Beedle The Bard and shtuff. This was written for the Empress Empoleon's Colors Competition on the HPFC forum back on Fanfiction.net. :D Enjoy~
> 
> Color: Silver is the color of illumination and reflection. Write about something or someone beautiful. Alternatively, write about something coming to light.
> 
> Pairing: Hermoine & Ron

She was beautiful. Extremely and utterly beautiful. Yet, she didn't know it.

And it frustrated Ronald Billius Weasley to bits and pieces!

Even more so today, because he knew that tomorrow, she would be going back to Hogwarts. Without him.

Yes, she was more than capable to be alone. Yes, she was an independent woman who didn't need any man. (*snaps in Z-Formation*) And yes, she would, never, ever, ever cheat on him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be mad at her for leaving him with Harry or be protective of her until the last very second. And he was.

She was his, goddammit! And only his!

_*Clank Clank Clank*_

A noise shook him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the bottom of the Burrow's staircase to find his girlfriend struggling to bring down her trunks.

"Ron, a little help would be nice."

"Oh, sorry, love." He got up from the sofa and proceeded to help her with her bring down the rest of her luggage from her and Ginny's room.

"Hermoine?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Why didn't you just use magic?"

"Because Ronald," She said as she let out an exasperated sigh that blew a stray strand of hair away from her face. He loved it when she called him that. Most of the time, it meant she was frustrated with him. And Hermoine Jean Granger looked exquisitely beautiful when she was frustrated.

"You can't use magic for everything."

"Well, it would've been easier, but sometimes, challenges should be welcomed." After placing her luggage securely in the living room, she plopped down onto the sofa cushions next to Ron.

Her head was placed against his shoulder and their hands intertwined together against his lap.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Ron broke the silence, "Why do you have to go?"

Frustrated once again, she sat up and faced him, hands still intertwined."Because I want to finish my studies, Ronald. Without my N.E.W.T.S, I can't get into the Ministry. We've gone over this a million times." She laid her head back onto Ron's shoulder and shifted into her previous position.

"Besides, if you don't like me going without you, you could just come along."

"I would love to, but you know I can't. I have Auror training."

She let out yet another exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you want me to go? You know this important for me!" She sat up and faced him once again, but this time their hands were separted from one another.

"You... I...I just..." He stammered off.

"You just- what, Ron?" She asked furiously.

"I just don't want you there!" He screamed back at her.

"Why not?" Hermoine's voice became calm and steady as she placed a hand on top of his own.

"Because, I don't like you with other guys, okay?!"

A small curve played on the corner of Hermoine's lips.

"Are you jealous, Ronald?"

Ron answered with silence as he let his head down and played with Hermoine's fingers.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. None of the guys at Hogwarts notice me anyways."

_There she goes again!_ Ron thought to himself.

"Nothing? Nothing to be jealous about?!" He looked at her incredulously.

His legs were crossed like a pretzel now as he faced her.

"When will you accept the fact that you're beautiful?"

Hermoine immediately looked down, a slight pink forming on her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me."

When she didn't comply, he did it for her by slipping a finger under her chin and making her face him.

"You, Hermoine Jean Granger, are amazingly and mind-blowingly beautiful. Not to mention, you're brilliant." A smirk played on his lips. "And plus, without you, Harry and I would've probably been dead by now." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

He shifted to get comfortable and cupped her head with his hands.

"You're kidding yourself if you think that none of the guys at Hogwarts noticed you. You're the most beautiful girl there, why the hell wouldn't they notice you? I see the way guys look at you. Take Viktor Krum for instance, he thought you were beautiful and although I really hate him now, I can't help but agree with him."

"Ron..."

"Hermoine, stop thinking low of yourself. I absolutely hate when you do that. I can't stand it. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and you should acknowledge it."

She was silent for a while and finally made up her mind. Before he knew it, her lips crashed against his. Although, it was a sloppy kiss at first, it turned slow and passionate in a matter of seconds. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as his embraced her from behind.

They broke apart reluctantly for a breath of air.

They rested their foreheads against each other as their hands and arms stood idle.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Ron."

"For what?" He asked, very much confused.

"For making me feel beautiful."

"No need to thank me, Hermoine. I'm just stating a fact. I'll gladly make you feel beautiful every second of every day, if that's what you want." He gave her a slight smile.

"I love you, Ron."

He was shocked at her sentiment at first, but as the words finally sunk in, he gave her a grin and said, "I love you too, Hermoine."


End file.
